The Sleep over
by Scones Of Rage
Summary: America invites England over to a sleep over at his place! Things start to heat up after awhile and then someone special walks in on them! Done by requests on Facebook. Yeah! USUK Rated M for slight mentions of a Lemon


I don't own Hetalia or any other Anime or their Characters! X3

England sighed and slumped down into the plush couch, the flag draped over the back wrinkled at his movements. His eyebrows narrowed and he shoved a hand full of overly buttered popcorn into his mouth, some butter sticking to the sides of his mouth. His Green eyes had bags under them and his mouth stayed in a firm, unmoving frown.

Tonight he had been invited to America's house, he wasn't told why, but apparently it was an emergency. So, England being England came over right away, thinking that the young American had gotten hurt.

Only to be told that it was a Sleepover.

So here he is, sitting on America's stupid couch, eating America's stupid popcorn, watching a stupid American Movie- with America.

"Dude! Did you totally see that!? Oh my god, that man's head just totally exploded, man!"

England sighed, rubbing his temple "Yes, America, I saw… Now can I go home? We've been sitting here for 4 hours strait and I need to go home and feed Uni" he complained.

America rocked back and forth before turning his attention to England, "No way man! It's a _Sleep over_ and anyway, who's Uni? Another one of your imaginary friends?" America taunted.

America let his ocean blue eyes take in every last ounce of England's body. The Brit was, surprisingly, wearing his pajama's, which was a loose red, button down top and baggy flannel pants to mach. His hair was a mess, well, more of a mess than normal; it gave him a wild, punk like look. His eyes were dull, but still held a light that America could not really describe. America's eyes snatched onto the butter sticking to the side of England's mouth, his plump lips were also slicked over with the hot liquid. Oh how America just wanted to smash his lips into those hot, plump, butter coated ones, He wanted to have his way with the feisty Englishman. He couldn't help but groan in embarrassment as he grew harder at the lucid thoughts.

England's cheeks grew red and he grew angry "You Bloody wanker! They aren't imaginary!" He stood to leave only for America to pull him down by his wrist.

America caught the falling Brit and hugged his body close and tight to his own, he gowned at the amazing feeling of England's body heat against his own person. America blushed at the growing bulge in his pants but still held onto England, shifting the man ever so slightly though, so he wouldn't notice his little… problem, so to speak.

England growled and attempted to move from the blue eyed, blonde's lap but he failed as the American's grip tightened around his hips. He sighed and leaned his head against America's shoulder, he had finally given up.

"America…" England breathed, his breath coming out in pants from his short little struggle-fight "Please Let me go…"

America shuttered as the Englishman's breath heated up the skin around his neck, raising Goosebumps on the warmed flesh. He let out a ragged breath, his eyes closed in slight pleasure.

England rose one of his thick eyebrows in confusion "Eh? America? What the Bloody hell is wrong with you?"

The American didn't respond to the Brit's question, he only moaned quietly, England's name passing through his parted, chapped lips. His face was red, as red as a tomato, as his hands tightened on England's waist.

He winced "O-ow… America~" England whined as America's sharp nails dug into his sides, leaving small, crescent shaped red marks in his sides.

America felt his pants tighten around his arousal and he bit his lip, trying to keep in the threatening moan for escaping. He felt England's knee crash into his bulge, making the blonde man gasp in pain and pleasure. "Oh God! England~" He instantly released England from his grip and covered his mouth, the blush on his face becoming brighter than ever.

He looked at America in shock "W-what-"England was cut off as America flipped him on the couch, his back up against the hard, worn out couch.

"A-America! What t-the Bloody H-hell-"America's lips crashed into England's, silencing the Brit as he slowly unbuttoned the flannel shirt.

England attempted to push him away but, failed as the American pinned his arms above his head. His struggles became more livid the more America's hand moved down his stomach. His lips were released from America's torture as his lips soon found their way to England's neck and chest. America left several nips here and there and plenty of hickey's in his wake.

"America-Stop!" England cried out, small tears forming in his eyes.

It's not like he didn't want this, because damn, he loved America's body, especially in a mini Skirt, but this _isn't_ how he wanted it to go. He wanted to confess his love to America at night under a lamp post in the pouring rain of London and he wanted them to make love in America's room, NOT on a couch while his breath reeked of buttered Popcorn.

"God…. Iggy~"

"Ngh…"

CRASH!

America paused, his hand on the side of England's hip, getting ready to pull down the Brits pants, his lips stationed over the hem of the pants, his nose buried in the small little curls peeking out from the red pants. His and England's eyes, Blue and Green, looked over to the front door, standing there was a man, no, two men and a single little child, one that wore a white and blue sailor suit and hat.

"A-Ah? Jerk Wad?" Sealand gasped as Finland covered his eyes from the sight.

"I th'nk w' ar' j'st g'ing t' l'ave" Sweden grumbled and backed away from the door with Finland and the small Child.

"Huh? Papa, what was that Jerk England doing with Mr. America?" Sealand asked

"Oh, Nothing honey~" Finland Chirped

England gasped "No! Help! Don't leave me!" he cried while reaching out to the three as the door closed ever so slowly.

"Ah, Ah, ah!" America tsk'ed and went back to his beautiful love making.


End file.
